Lucretia Matapa
Lucretia Matapa is the daughter of Emperor Matapa's daughter (and thus the granddaughter of Emperor Matapa) from Belle-Belle ou Le Chevalier Fortuné (Belle-Belle, or the Knight Fortuné) by Madame d'Aulnoy. Info Name: Lucretia Matapa Age: 15 Parent's Story: Belle-Belle ou Le Chevalier Fortuné Alignment: Neutral Roommate: Aliz Fejsze Secret Heart's Desire: To be able to outrun others. My "Magic" Touch: I can run really fast. Storybook Romance Status: I don't have a boyfriend. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I have a severe allergy to shrimp. Favorite Subject: Grimmnastics. I can run like the wind. Least Favorite Subject: Chemythstry. I'm nervous around poisonous chemicals. Best Friend Forever After: Pauline Poucet. She's also a good runner, though of course I'm the better runner. Character Appearance Lucretia is above average height, with long brown hair and blue eyes. She wears a short purple dress, a winged helmet, and matching shoes. Personality TBA Biography Greetings. I am Lucretia Matapa. My grandfather, Emperor Matapa, ruled a vast empire. He invaded a rival kingdom and drove its king out. The king formed an army, and his best knight was called Fortuné. Fortuné recruited several men to help him. Eventually, he was received by Grandfather. Grandfather ridiculed the idea of such a small army, so he told them that Fortuné had to eat all the bread in the city. Glutton, one of the men, ate all the bread. Then Mom suggested that Fortuné race her since no one had beaten her. Fortuné had another of his men, Fleet-Foot, race Mom. She had a cordial prepared to make her faster and Fleet-Foot fall asleep. Yet despite this, when Fleet-Foot woke up, Mom was defeated - he beat her. Mom was dismayed over being beaten by a commoner. But what was even worse was that Fortuné had restored the king to power. Later, Fortuné was revealed to be a woman named Belle-Belle, and she married the king. Some years later, Mom found a nice prince and married him. I'm on the track team at Ever After High due to my passion for running. I am one of the star players - the other being my friend Pauline Poucet. She may be a commoner, but she's a skilled runner. However, the daughter of that vile Belle-Belle is at this school too. Aimée Chevalier is her name. She's a slow runner, but she has other skills. Her and her boyfriend Bernard can be so irritating - they really get on my nerves. I often get into arguments with both of them. Despite being very sporty, I'm still a princess, and I love to live the glamorous princess lifestyle. Grandfather gives me lots of attention and showers me with clothes and presents. I know I can show them off - it helps my popularity. I'm a Neutral since I really don't know whether I want to follow my mother's destiny or not. Trivia *Lucretia owns a pet female greyhound named Ishtar. *Lucretia is left-handed. *Lucretia sometimes drinks cordial. *If she were an official character, she would be voiced by Erin Fitzgerald. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Neutrals Category:Princesses Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:Belle-Belle ou Le Chevalier Fortuné Category:French